


The second mistake was seeking help

by FerraItt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Person Perspective, Meta knowledge, Self-Insert, timeline issues addressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerraItt/pseuds/FerraItt
Summary: After waking up in Blood Gulch I try to survive.





	

     After I escaped the RED base and got maybe a half mile into the cave network I sat down in the dark environment.

     “OK, I just need to stay calm. I know more about what is going to happen then they do. I know most of the series canon pretty well off the top of my head.” I began pacing the shortest distance between cave walls. “Just stay calm. I’ve got my PJ’s, fuzzy socks, and my wits I shall prevail,” I tried talking myself up, just before realizing several issues at the same time.

  1. RED team is gonna be on high alert now that they think an extra BLUE in in the canyon.
  2. I don’t have my glasses so I’m pretty fucked even if I get a gun to defend myself.
  3. I’m ONLY in my PJ’s and fuzzy socks so if I go to get help from BLUE base I’ll have to deal with Tucker or worse TEX



     Suddenly the “I’m a female” bit that saved me from Sarge’s shotgun retribution was a negative. It was better than nothing I supposed. Heck for all I know seeking them out would get me saved. And if all else fails I can volunteer to watch Caboose to manipulate their sympathies towards myself… Who am I kidding they wouldn’t be endeared for doing that, they’d be taking advantage of it. Eh, worth a try.

            I began to walk farther away from the entrance I came in at hoping that I could just sort of follow what seemed like the edge of the canyon wall from the inside to the BLUE base. The cave was mercifully dry if not cold. After what felt like hours (read five minutes with no stimulus) I crossed my arms over my chest to try to keep slightly warm/lessen the weird things Tucker could use once I get to base. I dared to venture to the entrance of a cave mouth to gauge how far along the canyon I made it. In the canyon itself they were within walking distance of maybe 15 minutes, if the editing during episodes was being heavy. So walking a perimeter shouldn’t take too terribly much longer.

     That was when I ended up hanging by my ankles from the ceiling.

     This particular entrance gave a clear visual to BLUE base and was probably the closest to it from the rock walls. It was boobie-trapped. And yes my internal monologue waited for Tucker to make a comment on that, but it never came. Even without my glasses I saw how bad this could be.

     “Cave filled with traps, that’s new,” I pondered “At the point where Doc is possessed by O’Mally? Or something? Never saw cave traps in the show…” I really hoped that the trap set of an alarm of some kind because this was uncomfortable. Trying to make it as dignified as possible while dangling I tucked the bottom of my PJ shirt into the waistband and pulled the hoodie like drawstrings at the neck to keep the collar thing from blocking my limited vision. Then recrossed my arms over my chest. At least whoever set this trap up wasn’t gonna be like Sarge.

     “Well hello there! I wasn’t expecting anybody to be coming around this area,” Very cheerful voice, but it wasn’t Doc. “Those rascal REDs weren’t supposed to get their new recruit for a while now. And why are you in a blue color tone? Those at command must have made a mistake when issuing you your supplies!” Captain Flowers, A.K.A. Agent Florida, walked up from the opening of the cave. As he approached he got a better view of how much not-armor I was wearing. “Now why are you out here in your pajamas? Awfully dirty place to bring a delecate fabric out, especially in a war zone.” I began to panic internally.

     I have no idea how to bluff, intimidate, bribe, or take advantage of THIS ONE BLUE. My heart was beating too fast. He had one of the lowest amounts screen time and character development. Breathing funny. Giving away what I know might get me killed immediately; he just sat back and watched Sarge kill a guy before. Blood should be rushing from my brain but hanging upside down was stopping that. Maybe honesty or-why does my chest feel so tight? I can’t breathe. I began to feel like I was convulsing or maybe that was my lungs trying to breath.

     Suddenly I was cut down and placed on the cave floor. My arms felt like lead and that tingling spider crawling feeling was inching over my toes. The numbness started encasing my arms. Flowers might have been trying to comfort me? I couldn’t tell.

     “Now take a deep breath,” he instructed “You’re going to be just fine.”

     I was crying. I hadn’t realized that I had started crying at some point. The panic was going down. I knew where in the timeline I was. They don’t know anything yet.


End file.
